RuFaux's Drag Race Season 4
Season 4 of RuFaux's Drag Race consists of 16 episodes. The season premiered on May TBA, 2018. Plot overview 16 queens compete for the title of America's Next Drag Superstar, $100,000 and a 1 year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills. The twist for this season is teams. There will be two teams and mini challenges will come in when the teams dissolve. The teams compete in a challenge to win immunity for the week. The losing team will have to compete in the main challenge where one of them will win and 1 of them will go home. It works the same as always, 3 queens are the top 3 and 1 will win the challenge and 3 queens are the bottom 3 where 1 of them is safe, the other 2 will lip-sync for their life where 1 of them will go home. The twist is, Everyone in the team must vote for who should win the Main Challenge and who to save from Lip-Syncing for their life and cannot choose themselves. Even when teams dissolve queens must vote for who to win and who to save until it's the Final 5. If there is a tie between 2 contestants to win the Main Challenge, they both win, if There is a tie on who to save from lip-syncing, A revote occurs and if it's still a tie, the two queens tied must lip-sync leaving the third queen with the least amount of votes safe. Also the final 7 queens eliminated will become the jury and must eliminate someone from the top 3 and choose the top 2, if there is a tie between who to eliminate in the top 3, the queen with enough votes to be in the top 2 will choose who to eliminate and face in the final 2. Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won RuFaux's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant was one of two winners of the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, & was safe from elimination, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was part of the winning team and won immunity for the week and did not have to participate in the main challenge :█ The contestant was one of the top 3 performing potential returners and won re-entry :█ The contestant was one of the top 3 performing potential returners but didn't win re-entry :█ The contestant wasn't one of the top 3 performing potential returners and was eliminated again for the final time :█ The contestant was in the bottom three but was saved by the main challenge winner to not lipsync :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but neither were eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two by the winner of the main challenge, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two by the winner of the main challenge & was eliminated. :█ The contestant quit the competition :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time this season after returning to the competition :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" and was Eliminated and didn't make top 2. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and made top 2. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on The Reunion, but was out of the running. Contestant Voting History | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Joke Seasons Category:OriMoxx Category:RuFaux's Drag Race